


One night stand

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader stops at a motel to spend the night gets saved. And Dean and the reader have a hot fling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One night stand

One night stand

 

Pairing : Dean/Reader

 

Rated Mature

 

You were on your motorcycle riding through the country. The wind whipping around you as you drove the curves and winding roads. You had been a small town chick and decided that it was time to go to California and pursue your dreams of stardom. You had always wanted to be a singer. 

 

You have friends out in California that you would be staying with. Kansas was on your way through. Your bike had broke down and you had walked a few miles to the nearest town. You found a garage that was not open until tomorrow. You went over to the local motel and checked in. 

 

It had started raining. The winding was picking up out there. You walked into the office to check in and saw the most good looking guys you had ever seen in your life right in front of your face. Your bad luck was you were covered in grease. You took off your helmet and your hair cascaded down to the middle of your back. 

 

The bow legged one looked over at you and smiled. His eyes sparked in the dimly lit office. The tall dark haired one waved and went back to haggling with the big bellied dude that finally gave them their keys. They had just grabbed their keys and smiled as they went by you. You watched them leave. 

 

The office manager a big smelly dude with a ham sandwich in his meaty hands gave you nasty looks as you told him you needed a room. 

"Well I can give you a discount if you will have dinner with me" He said 

 

You gulped and felt yourself get slightly sick. 

"Um sorry just passing through and I ate. I am tired need sleep." You said trying to be nice but trying not to encourage him. 

"Hmm well have it your way missy. You are a prissy little thing." Bubba said. Yep that was his name you found out. He took your money and handed you a key. 

 

You left and felt that pervs eyes on you as you walked out the door of the office. You almost run into the big handsome guy who is bow legged god's brother. 

"Sorry sweetie. " He said and you watched him walk to a room right by yours. You ran after him so you would not get wet. You were both wet when you both got to your doors beside each other and laughed. 

He smiled as he unlocked his door and waved bye. You smiled and felt your heart race as you waved back. 

You were tired but got into the bathroom. You showered and let the water run over your naked body. It felt good to be clean. When you got out you dressed in a t-shirt and boxers. 

 

As soon as your head hist the pillow you were asleep. 

 

In the middle of the night you woke up because you thought you heard a noise. Your eyes looked around the room and were adjusting to the light when you glanced over and saw that a big man was in the corner of your room and he was looking hungerly at you. 

 

You felt yourself scream as loud as you could. That was when your door was kicked in and Bow legged man came in with a gun and Tall brother came in with a big ass knife. They flipped on the lights and you saw whatever was in your corner getting it's ass beat by the boys. 

The tall Brother hauled out the hair mess from the room. The bow legged one came over to you wiping off his knife that was covered in blood. 

You were shaking and hunched on the bed. 

He came over to you slowly and took you in his arms. You let him and hugged him tightly to you. He soothed down your hair and kissed your head. Then he made you look in his eyes. 

He spoke in a raspy voice. "I am Dean. The things you saw was a monster. My brother is Sam. That thing was after you. Are you ok?" 

You did not know what to say and felt like throwing up. He smelled good like a pine forest after rain. You started crying. And you were still shaking. 

That was when he said "oh hell" and took and lifted you up. He then carried you to his room. He knocked on the door. His brother Sam answered with no shirt. 

"Why did you bring her back over here?" Sam asked but saw the terrified look in your eyes. 

Dean sat you down on what you assume is his bed. You notice that they have two separate rooms connected by a door. Sam goes out that door and brings something back. 

Dean looks at you and asks "What is your name darling?" 

You say "Y/N" 

"That is a really pretty name sweetie." Dean says and wraps you up in another blanket. Dean takes what Sam brought back. And puts his arms around you. He asks you "If you had something to eat?" 

You nod no and he breaks off a piece of what Sam gave him. It is chocolate and it is rich and smooth and Dean puts another piece on your tongue and you swallow it down. 

Sam yawns and tells you goodnight. 

That leaves you alone with this perfect piece of man. He lets you sink down into the mattress and gets up. 

His body is so perfect you think as you watch him pace. You know he is wondering what to do with you. He comes back over and takes you in his arms again. 

His face is unshaven and he smell so good as he holds you. You both lay down more and fall asleep to the sound of the Tv he flipped on. 

You wake up a few hours later because you do not feel him beside you. You hear the shower on. You go into the bathroom and find the door slightly open you walk in and see Dean showering. You undress and open the shower door. 

You take you hands and reach out to his back. He heard you and has you up against the wall in seconds flat. 

"Oh it's you Y/N" Dean says and smiles as he looks down at your naked body. You feel his up against yours. 

He is tall so he is looking down at you slightly. His lips take your in for a kiss and your breath is taking away. You feel light headed. His tongue slides into your open mouth. His hands knead into your ass and push you up against him more. You feel his massive member on your belly and you moan as his lips leave yours and kiss down your neck. His hands pushing you and massaging you and touching you everywhere. 

His lips travel down to your breasts and swirls around your nipple and then you feel his teeth nibbling on your breast. and his tongue and lips suck on it causing you to moan more. His hands reach down and his thumb rubs on your nub making you feel your heat and a rush and wave of passion sweeps over you. He then takes another one of his fingers and dives it into your core . You feel yourself getting so wet. 

 

His lips and tongue kiss and lick downward. He then kneels and buries his tongue and lips in you. He licks your clit and you feel another rush and feel like you are floating off the ground. He works his fingers in and out of you. You feel wave after wave hit you and you feel like your knees might buckle. You pull on his hair and push his head more into your hot pussy. 

"Oh god Y/N you taste so good." Dean says

You feel yourself moan his name and he buries his face and tongue again and says "Come for me one more time Y/N" Dean says

 

You feel yourself come so hard and you beg him to fuck you then He comes up and slides that massive member in you. And he slides right into your wet hot core. You wrap your legs around his waist and bounce on him. He slides his tongue in your mouth and slams himself in you as you feel the shower wall up against your backside. 

You feel his cock pulse and slide out and then he slams back in and you feel yourself getting tighter and he rocks you back and forth. You're so close to another massive wave of passion you start rocking to let him know you want him to go faster. 

"Easy Y/n if I go faster I will go in you." Dean says and then pulls out and you kneel down and take his cock into your mouth working it with one hand and swallowing in down . 

"Ohh my Y/N please." Dean says and you taste his seed go into your mouth. You swallow it down. And you both wash off. 

"You are awesome you know that " He says and kisses you. You both snuggle in the bed and fall asleep. 

You wake up in the morning to find the bed empty and a note on his pillow with a number. 

It says "I left you a bag with weapons. I want you to call me anytime you need me or Sam. Ty for the good time Dean." 

You smile and laugh. You dress and realize that they saved your life when you hear of all the people who got killed recently in that hotel you stayed at. You find out that Bubba was the thing you saw in the corner. 

You go on to California but you are changed for the rest of your life. And you will always remember Dean's kisses .


End file.
